Cadwyn
by Mouxe
Summary: ¿Alguna vez han jugado con la cadena que puede predecir cuantos y de que sexo seran sus hijos? ¿No?  Junet esta dispuesta a enseñarles a jugar.  Cadwyn: Cadena


_**"La cadena dirá, **_

_**Hablará de tu futuro,**_

_**Progenie, **_

_**¿Cuantos tendrás?**_

_**¿Quieres saber? **_

_**Deja que la cadena te cuente"**_

_**Este es un pequeño one-shot basado en un juego que seguramente (y si no ahora si) conocen. Jeje lo hicimos hoy mientras no teniamos nada que hacer, yo tendre un solo hijo varón. Jiji**_

¿Alguna vez han jugado con la cadena para saber cuantos hijos tendras? -Pregunto Junet con una sonrisa enigmatica, Shun ya la habia visto sin la máscara y le importaba poco que Seiya lo hiciera, además Afrodita de Piscis quien era el encargado de vigilarlos mientras estuvieran en el jardín de su templo se encontraba atendinedo sus rosas. Todas la miraron con curiosidad.

No ¿Como se hace? -Cuestiono Saori con una sonrisa curiosa mientras hacia una corona de flores.

Es una tonteria, Princesa -Bufo Shaina con mal humor, a ella no le gustaban esas cosas superticiosas, si las estaba acompañando era porque la diosa le habia pedido amablemente que lo hiciera.

Deja, Shaina. -La reprendio Marin -Es un juego nada mas. Se necesita de una cadena con un anillo de oro o plata -Se detuvo al ver como la joven se quitaba un anillo de oro que llevaba en su dedo corazon en la mano derecha y se lo tendia.

¿Como este? -Cuestiono enseñandoselo pero fue June la que lo tomo asintiendo.

Si, es perfecto -Concedió -Ahora lo ponemos en una cadena -June saco una y paso el anillo hasta que este quedo a la mitad y la cerrro.

¿Y eso para que? -Inquirio Seiya inclinado hacia ella mirando con atencion, tenía un aspecto muy comico con una corona de flores rojas sobre su cabeza adornado su cabello.

Ya veras-Le contesto la pelirroja -¿Me permites, Junet? -La chica asintio con una sonrisa mas grande al notar el interes de Afrodita que les dedico una mirada.

Extiende tu mano derecha, Shaina -Le ordeno Marin con voz amable mientras sujetaba la cadena en alto por su cierre -Solo es un juego, ven. -Insistio hasta que la otra amazona acedió con un gruñido e hizo lo que le pedian. La pelirroja dejo que el anillo tocara tres veces la mano de su compañera antes de dejarlo suspendido sobre ella, mientras comenzaba a moverse, los niños miraron el acto sorprendidos pues Aguila no movia ni un centimetro la mano aun así la dichosa cadena giraba con fuerza en circulos- Es una niña -Sonrió con burla al imaginarse el rostro de Shaina tras la máscara -Si lo hace asi en circulos es una niña, si en cambio va en linea recta es varon -Explico con el mismo tono que usaba para instruir a Seiya -Hay que esperar a que se detenga sola -Menciono al ver que el circulo que formaba era grande y rapido -Será una niña muy sana -Shaina gruño por lo bajo tentada a quitar la mano y marcharse, todos se rierón -Ah, ya se detivo -Volvio a realizar el mismo procedimiento de tocar tres veces su mano con el anillo -Mira, ahora es un niño -A estas altura el Santo de Oro ya se encontraba de pie a un lado de donde sus invitados tenian un circulo formado.

¿Y como sabes cuantos tendrás? -Cuestiono Shun con curiosidad observando como se detian el collar y se repetia la acción, esta vez el anillo no realizo ningun movimiento solo giro sobre si mismo.

Así, Shun. Le tienes que seguir dando hasta que el _dije_ deje de moverse. Como hizo horita. Bien Shaina tendras dos hijos; niña y niño -Concluyo Junet con una sonrisa burlona mientras extendia su mano derecha -Mi turno.

Espera ¿Quiere probar, Princesa? -Le pregunto Marin con educacion, Saori titubeo un poco pero finalmente alargo su mano en direccion de la amazona -Recuerde que esto es solo un juego -La chica asintió, Seiya se inclino para ver mejor, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Afrodita.

Saori no podía evitar senirse muy contrariada, por una parte le divertia la experiencia de la actividad pero por otra le hacia plantearse muchas cosas que por su edad -apenas comenzaba a dejar la niñez atras- y la vida que habia llevado no se habia preguntado, por ejemplo ¿Quería tener hijos? Si, los deseaba. Pero ahora conociendo sus deberes, su funcion como diosa, ese deseo debia ser olvidado, empaquetado y guardado en lo mas fondo de su ser. Athenea no poseía desendencia propia, era una diosa virgen y ella por muy mortal, por muy rica y muy Kido que fuera no dejaba de serlo. Se sorprendio mucho cuando la cadena se movio ligeramente para luego detenerse casi al instante, una sonrisa amarga exteorizo el sentimiento de vacio que se habia creado en ella.

¿Que significa eso? -Pregunto Seiya con curiosidad y muy preocupado por la expresion en el rostro de Saori -¿Por qué hizo eso?

Mmm -Marin volvio a tocar tres veces la mano de Saori-

Eso no significa que... -June le dio un pellizo a Shaina con fuerza y con una mirada amenazadora -¡Que!

Nada -Intervino Marin -Mire, Princesa. Va a tener un varon - Athena observo impresionada como la cadena se movia con fuerza formando una linea muy grande sobre su mano, Seiya sonrió al igual que Shun al escuchar un suspiro de sus labios y como sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, un anhelo -Ya mi niño -Hablo Marin unos momentos despues al ver que no se detenia -Ya sabemos que seras muy fuerte. -En lo que se detuvo continuo -Parece que nada mas tendra un hijo. -Saori rio inocentemente.

Ahora yo -Junet le dedico una intensa mirada a Shun que se sonrojo avergonzado antes de fijarse en el movimiento recto sobre su mano - ¡Tendre primero un hijo! -Exclamo emocionada -Ves, Shun. -Todos rierón ante el marcado color rojo de sus mejillas.

Vaya, supongo que tu hijo se puede casar con la niña de Shaina -Comento Seiya con burla.

Callate -Le ladro la amazona de Cobra.

Y también tendremos una niña, Shun -Dijo alegremente la amazona mientras observaba como la cadena se detenia para dar por sentado que tendria dos hijos.

Un momento -Afrodita ya no podía contenerse -Una curiosidad, ¿Acaso Andromeda y la señorita son pareja? -Junet lo miro con suavidad luego abrazo el brazo del chico con gesto posesivo.

No, pero lo seremos en algun momento -Le contesto la chica. Shun le regalo una mirada muy dulce y dulce a su amiga.

¿Eso tambien sirve con los chicos, Marin? -Inquirio Seiya desviando la atencion de su amigo que comenzaba a enrojecer hasta las orejas.

Si ¿Quieres intentarlo? -Seiya asintio con entusiasmo antes de extender la mano. Todos prestaron atencion y tanto Shaina, Junet y Marin aguantaron la respiracion al ver que la cadena repetia la misma accion que habia ocurrido con Saori, hacia un ligero movimiento antes de detenerse, y al intentarlo por segunda vez; predecia un primogenito.

Nos salió igual, Saori -Indico Seiya con risa a lo que la mencionada se sonrojo ligeramente y tambien se rió. Junet aprovecho y le jalo el brazo al Santo de Andromeda para que extendiera su mano.

Tu tambien, Shun. Despues yo te lo hago a ti, Marin -Dijo Junet.

De acuerdo -Marin procedio a tocar la mano de Shun y para sorpresa del resto y regocijo de Junet le salió igual, un varon y una niña. Al terminar le paso la cadena a Junet para que pudiera hacerselo, para Marin, el juego tenia una importancia basada en la añoranza, a ella siempre le habian gustado mucho los niños y desde niña deseaba tener hijos, un deseo que tuvo que habia sido olvidado para dar prioridad a la supervivencia.

Veamos que le sale a Marin -Canturreo Junet -Tenemos, un niño -Informo cuando la cadena comenzo a moverse -Y tambien tendremos una niña, puede que se case con mi hijo. Claro si Aioria lo acepta -Dijo con un tono de maldad, sabiendo que en ese preciso momento las mejillas de su amiga le haria una excelente competencia a su cabello color fuego.

¡Junet! No digas esas cosas -Aunque trataba de mantener su voz tranquila el nerviosismo estaba presente.

¿Que pasa, Marin? La niña solo dice lo que es -Shaina disfrutaba molestando a la japonesa y sabia que la mejor forma era con ese tema.

¿Quieres hacerlo tu tambien, Afrodita? -Le ofrecio Saori con una sonrisa muy dulce en su rostro,mientras le hacia un movimiento con las manos para que se acercara al mismo tiempo que terminaba la corona de flores blancas.

Si eso la hace feliz, mi Señora -Le contesto mienras se sentaba a su lado en el espacio que habia dejado Shun al arrimarse. Afrodita sonrió de medio lado al sentir la corona posarse con delicadeza sobre su cabello, adornandolo.

Veamos que descendientes tendras-Le dijo Junet que era la que tenia el poder sobre la cadena en ese momento, dejo caer el dije sobre su mano en lo que él la extendio.

Tendrá dos niñas -Concluyo Shun cuando en la tercera ocasion la cadena giro inmediatamente sobre si misma, señal de que no habia mas hijos.

Interesante -Murmuro Afrodita -Princesa, me parece que es hora de que se marche el Patriarca ya ha venido a buscarla -Le informo mientras señalaba al antiguo Santo de Aries parado en la escalera que llevaba al Templo Principal esbozando una sonrisa mientras que Dokho tenia una de tranquilidad.

Claro -Contesto mientras aceptaba la mano que le habia ofrecido el mayor para ayudarla a levantarse, despues de despedirse, los tres mas jovenes se marcharón dejando a las amazonas y al santo de la doceava casa.

Un momento por favor -Pidió el Santo de Oro al ver que estas se disponian a irse -Tengo una pregunta, a la niña Athena y al niño de Pegaso la cadena hizo algo extraño ¿Que significa? -Si dos de ellas no hubieran tenido ese trozo de metal sobre su rostro habria podido ver la seriedad en las tres

Una perdida -Dictamino Shaina con voz neutral.

¿Que? -Pregunto confudido.

Significa que el primer bebe no llegara a nacer -Explico Junet.

Ya veo -Fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir cuando hablo -Es una casualidad que la Princesa y Pegaso, tuvieran el mismo resultado ¿Verdad?

Es solo un juego -Dijo Marin.

_**Bueh este pequeño one-shot es muy cute, mezcle un poco la cosa,jiji a una amiga le salio asi, la cadena se movio ligeramente y luego se detuvo, despues le salieron dos niños y una niña. Espero les haya gustado y hagan la prueba, no pueden dejar que sus manos se toquen. Hay un pequeño guiño al fic de "**__**El CLub de los Inadaptados**__**" de **__**Daga Saar. **__**Su historia me gusta mucho. **_


End file.
